Blissfully Unaware of the Cowardly Lion
by Eros Rose
Summary: It all happened so quickly, and really she wasn't expecting it. Especially not from him; the boy they called awkward, clumsy and cowardly. Fluffy but a tad angsty, read and review? X


DISCLAIMER: Nope I own nothing! :'(

What's this? Another Nev and Lu! SHOCK ;)!

Anyways yeah, I just can't really seem to channel them as they originally are because in my mind I always mature them up a bit and write post DH stuff (when Nevilles a BAMF) but here's a moment in school, I think ths could fit into DH in the movie sort of. Probably HBP/DH :-)

Oh and Blithdriggers are my own little thing, they live on the floor and bite your toes! Also imagine when Luna's running from the Thestrals, most people can't see them so she's just looking crazy, and also my image of pudding is bascally chocolate yoghurt...:') And LONG-ARSE, Thats what my mum calls Neville when I fangirl over him so shout out to my mum! I really hope I got the characters alright-ish at least, I normally like making Neville a bit braver but he's still a bit of a wreck in this, poor Nev3 Anyway sorry for the long note...REAAAAAD :D X

**Re-reading this I really don't like it all, its too...OOC for me, I feel ashamed:') I DONT LIKE WRITING THEM AS TEENAGERS. :(**

**So excuse me whilst I go curl up in my sock drawer and cry for days.**

**I swear, I'll come up with something better next time honest3**

* * *

><p>It all happened so quickly, and really she wasn't expecting it. Especially not from him; the boy they called awkward, clumsy and cowardly.<p>

_The cowardly lion, she mused_.

-HP-

It'd been quite a long day for the small Ravenclaw, you see all her shoes and socks had mysteriously vanished during the night, she promptly assumed it to be the work of those mischievous Nargles, just last week they'd stolen the muggle picturegraph of Luna's beloved mother, she thought _that_ to be quite rude of them. So for the most of her morning she'd spent her Saturday searching for her lost items and to with no luck at all she only managed to find a sickle and a stale pumpkin pasty, she pocketed both items saving the pasty for her visit to the Thestrals later in the day.

-HP-

After her visit to the Thestrals and nearly the Giant Squid -due to the Thestrals chasing her down to lake- she decided to call it a tiresome and unsuccessful day as she headed to Great Hall, her lips watering for some delicious pudding, she _loved _pudding and could eat it for every meal if someone gave her the choice.

Lost in her daydream about pudding she had not realised she'd entered the Great Hall until a sharp pain in her toe as she stepped on an out of place rock brought her back to reality.

'Ouch… there must Blithdriggers about!' Luna hissed whilst inspecting her foot, lifting it to her opposite knee standing slightly off balance.

People looked up from their conversations and sniggered slightly at Luna, she heard one student mutter,

'Put bloody some shoes on ya' daft cow' before everyone resumed their conversations, blissfully ignoring the blonde witch once more.

However before Luna was able to sit down at her house table the hall doors were barged open by none other than coy Neville Longbottom, although at this moment in time he didn't look like he was at all timid or shy. His eyes were focused and there was a slight sprint in his step, he saw the object of his affections in straight view,_ Luna. _He hesitantly reached his hand forward to shout her to him before running it through his slightly long air and taking seven or eight large steps towards here. Once more the whole audience of students looked up from the conversations, there was no muttering as everyone watched the scene in front of them.

Neville was stood at a comfortable but close distance to Luna, she still however was made to crane her neck to look him in the eye, her eyes were filled with a quizzical look whilst his eyes were apprehensive of what he was really doing. Neville opened his mouth to speak before giving up and tenderly holding the sides of Luna's face dragging her into a delicate kiss. He pulled away as quickly as he kissed her, losing any courage he had and stood now at an uncomfortably large distance, he picked up a pudding and gave it to Luna as his face reddened. Her mouth was opened slightly in shock and the room was still in silence, Neville took another step back, then another, and another until he span around and practically ran out of the Great Hall.

Luna was fumbling the pudding pot in her hand before she sat down and pulled the white lid off the top, licking her lips, picking up a spoon and digging into her pudding. She was unaware of the glow she was emitting, she was unaware of the eyes staring at her, she was unaware of how the delicate pudding tasted or the fact she had some dribbling down her chin. She was blissfully unaware of everything apart from the tingle on her lips and the giddy feeling she had bouncing in her stomach.

-HP-

Neville was stood against the cold brick wall outside the hall entrance, his legs had stopped working after he left and now he just stood there, his legs trembled, his heart was heavy and his cheeks were burning. The hall was still in silence from what he could hear, just a few clatters of knives and forks, people coughed and then suddenly there was an uproar of voices, everyone talking about him, _talking about him and her_. He couldn't help but think about how much of an idiot he was, he wasn't sure why he kissed her in front of everyone, maybe it was because in front of everyone she couldn't deny him, it wasn't in her nature to hurt anyone but he hadn't even stuck around for an answer, his knees were literally collapsing underneath him as he stood in front of her. He banged his head against the wall in stupidity, not expecting the pain that came with it.

'Ow..' he groaned quietly as he closed his eyes and slid down the wall muttering 'Idiot' under his breath.

Over the low rumble of students in the hall Neville could hear his stomach grumble but logically he couldn't very well walk into the hall with everyone talking about him and just sit down and eat as though nothing had happened and most importantly he just really couldn't be in the same room as her.

'_God I'm such an idiot!'_ he thought to himself '_I'm never going to be able to speak to her again, well she'll not want to speak after I just embarrassed her like that, what was I thinking? She's was my best mate for Merlin's sake…well done Long-arse'_

He pulled himself off the floor and made the groggy journey up to his common room on a empty stomach and an empty heart. He couldn't wait to ensue a day of teasing he thought sarcastically as he imagined the names Malfoy and his 'friends' would be calling him, worst of all he thought about the names Luna would get called for being kissed by him.

'Stupid, stupid stupid stupid stupid.' He muttered repeatedly as he took heavy steps up the staircases.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh erm...Reviews make me a happy bunny so... ;-)!<strong>


End file.
